


Dating Destruction - WWE

by PsychoticGoddess



Series: How To Love A Lunatic [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bekka Bryan, WWE diva, was unexpectedly put into a partnership with Dean Ambrose. Not expecting much from The Shield member but just another teammate in the long line of teammates shes had, she didn't know why this match felt different. After becoming associated with all three Hounds of Justice, she is forced to make multiple decisions along the way; affecting her career and her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

Bekka's POV  
        "Hey Bekka, Brad needs to talk to you" Ryder informs me as I stretch. Ryder Orton has been one of my best friends in the WWE for years; along with her brother, Randy. I walk to the greenroom to find Brad Maddox, Raw's General Manager.  
        "You wanted to see me?" I ask, taking a seat.  
        "I did, actually. I put you in a match tonight" He announces.  
        In a spark of excitement, I ask: "Against who?"  
        Maddox takes a pause before answering, "It's a mixed-tag against AJ Lee and Zack Ryder. The thing is, I'm still debating about who should be your partner"  
         
        Out of nowhere, someone enters the room, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He says as he shuts the door slowly. But before the door can close completely, Brad puts his hand out;  
         "Wait, Dean. Come back in here for a sec"   
        He does as he's told and walks back in, shutting the door behind him. Dean Ambrose: United States champion, 1/3 of the Shield, and potentially insane. That's almost all I know about this guy. Brad faces me once more, "Bekka, this is Dean Ambrose. Tonight, he will be your tag team partner." As he uttered the words, I tried not to do much protesting. I hardly know this guy and I'm working with him tonight? I guess it's a start.  
  
        I take a moment to get a better glance at him and look back to Brad.  
        "Alright, I guess that could work." I respond politely, standing up from my seat.  
        When I stand, Dean finally gets a word in, "Challenge accepted" Not knowing whether it was a complement or an insult, I shoot him a glare. Oddly enough, he retaliates with a playful wink. I finally break from the awkward battle and turn my attention back to Mark.  
        "Well, you two have some things to talk about so I'll just leave you to it" I say, shuffling out of the room.  
  
        I shut the door behind me to see my good friend, Angel walking towards me.  
        "Woah. Did you get in trouble or something?" She asks.  
        "No. But I have news" I announce.  
       Angel stares at me like a child being shown the world's biggest lollipop, "ZOMIGOD TELL ME!" She urges.  
        I bite my lip and manage to get words out; "I'm teaming up with Dean later..." My voice begins to trail off.  
        "That's amazing news!" She continues, "If you an Dean get close, you can join me and Seth on dates!"  
  
        Angel is Seth Rollins' girlfriend. So when you think about it in the way that she does, she's the only one dating a Shield member and Seth is the only one dating a member of our stable, The Goddesses.  
        "Look, it's a one-time thing. Just another last minute partner fill-in" I inform her, hoping to set her straight.  
        Angel begins to twirl, "You never know. You two seem like the perfect pair. I ship it big-time and if you two end up dating, Ryder owes me 10 bucks."  
        Of course there's money involved. I decide to go with it, "And what is Ry's side of this bet?"  
        "If you two become besties, she gets 10 bucks from me" She giggles.  
        "Well, I'll see you later. I have a match to prepare for." I close, walking toward the locker room.  
        "And I'm going to give Ryder the good news!" Angel yells to me. I role my eyes to the comment and make a left turn to my destination.  
  
        Right as I redirect myself, I run into something that's basically a brick wall. I look up to see my tag mate, Dean. It happened so fast, I wasn't able to stop myself from yelling:  
        "What are you, a fucking ninja?"  
        He chuckles, "You must have the wrong guy. Seth's the ninja, I'm more of the strong, psycho type"  
        "I'm well-aware of Seth's ninja-skills. Angel tells me all about how he uses said skills..." My voice trails off, realizing it's spewing too much information.  
        Dean clears his throat, forgiving the awkward moment, "So I was just wondering, you wanna get something to eat after the show? I heard there's a great Tai place not too far from here"  
The last thing I wanted to do what get too involved with this guy, so I had to let him down easy enough to where he doesn't get distracted during the match.  
  
        "Dean, you seem like a pretty radical dude. But I just feel like it's best if we pull it off tonight and get things done" I said it as gentle as I could without sounding creepy. He was silent as he looked at his feet and back to me.  
        "Well, I guess that's reasonable. Catch you later"  I half-waved and walked to the locker room to get  **[ready](http://www.polyvore.com/ring_gear/set?id=119361255)**.


	2. The Match

Bekka's POV  
        I walk out on to the stage as soon as my theme music starts (Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup). I throw up both hands, making a 1 with both of them (gotta represent for the older brother, Daniel) and as they touch the sky, pyrotechnics fly all around me. I put my hands down and run to the ring, sliding in upon arrival. I jump up onto the corner where the ropes meet and throw up two rock n' roll hand gestures or "metal horns" as some call them. Finally, my entrance is over and I jump the ropes and fall to the apron, where I stand and wait for my partner.  
  
        After all competitors were in the ring, Dean motioned to the canvas and said "Ladies first." AJ and I Duked it out and after she took too much of a beating, she tagged her partner. I quickly tagged in Dean and stood back on the canvas. I had never seen him in action this close before. I know that he was good in the ring but seeing him up close made a difference. I take a look behind me to see the other two Hounds of Justice (they travel in packs, you know) mocking me with kissy faces. Clearly Ryder and Angel told them about the bet.  
  
        Dean goes for a pin. I look ahead to see AJ trying to stop it. I hop into the ring and dropkick her onto the floor. As soon as I heard a three count, I look back up to see cheering fans everywhere. Before I could do anything, I feel a large object sit across my shoulders. I turn my head to the left and see Dean with his arm around me, celebrating a victory. I let the arm stay put. Why ruin the moment?  
  
        We wall walk to the backstage area to see Ryder and Angel waiting. Ryder grabs my arm and drags me to the end of the hallways with Angel following. Angle lets out a squeal, "Oh my gods! Dean put his arm around you!"  
        I roll my eyes, "And? That's nothing compared to what he did earlier."  
        Ryder gets closer to listen to the juicy details, "I need to here this"  
        "He asked me if I would have dinner with him after the show..." I informed them.  
They both let out gasps and started asking if I said yes, but I broke the news to them and told them that I denied his request. They weren't too happy about that. I peek down the hall to see Dean talking to the guys. He turns his head toward me and winks. I had a feeling of Déjà vu and a sensation at the pit on my stomach. I didn't like it one bit.  
  
  


        After the show, I get into the car I rented for getting to the hotel and plugged my phone into the stereo. I put it on shuffle and begin to drive. The first song that came on was The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy.

 _How the mighty fall_  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh, how the mighty fall in love

        I began to become annoyed with the song that was once my favorite, so I pressed skip. Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy started playing.

 _Dance, Dance_  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

        I let out a sigh and pressed skip again. R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys began.

  
 _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "

        I became frustrated and gave up. I drove to the hotel in complete silence.


	3. Hotel Issues

Bekka's POV  
        I walk through the doors of the hotel and go to the front desk to check in. As I give my information to the man behind the counter, I hear a familiar voice yell: "Hey partner!" I freeze in place, knowing exactly who it is. My stomach ties together and I get that foreign feeling again. I turn my head to see Dean waving to me while carrying a large dufflebag. I gave a half smile and began to sign the form. By the time I finished he was behind me, waiting his turn.  
  
        I wanted to get to my room and forget all about this night. I waited for an open elevator but by the time one opened up, Dean was already next to me. We both got into the elevator and I pressed the button of the floor my room was on.  
        "Which floor are you heading to?" I awkwardly but kindly ask my elevator buddy.  
        He looked at his room key card and responded, "4"  
        I had already put it in because my room was on that floor as well. The elevator stopped on the4th floor and I said goodbye. I walk quietly to my room with my luggage rolling behind me. I get to my door and put in the key. The door makes a funny "ping" noise and opens up. Out of nowhere, I here a second "ping" next to me.  
  
        I look over to my left and see, once again: Dean FUCKING Ambrose. He smiles and greets me,  
        "Looks like we're neighbors too!"  
        I watch him toss his dufflebag into the room as I respond, "Looks like it" with a friendly smile. He goes into his room and shuts the door. I look down the hall to see Seth and Angel spying from their hotel room and making faces again. I roll my eyes and look forward to see that the door across from mine is open. Out pops Ryder doing the same thing. I shake my head and shut the door behind me. I lean my back against the door and slide to the ground, letting out a frustrated sigh/grunt combo.  
  
        I hear two knocks at the door and climb to my feet to answer it. Ryder and Angel ask to come in and talk. I sit down on the bed and they share the sofa.  
        "If you're here to make those faces again, I'm going to throw up." I laugh.  
        They put on serious faces, "We aren't, I promise" Angel assures me.  
        I let out a sigh of relief, "So what's up?"  
        Ry and Angel exchange looks and face me once more, "How do you  _really_  feel about Dean? Be honest!" Ryder interrogates.  
          
        I go silent, not sure what to say. If I knew what the honest answer was, I would tell them. The feeling came back after thinking about it.  
        "The truth is, I don't know." I admit.  
        The room is quiet for what seemed like forever. "Well, do you get any weird feelings when around him?" Angel quizzes as I pick at my nail polish.  
        I don't even need to think about my answer before speaking, "Earlier when you guys pulled me aside to talk, I looked over at him and got a nervous feeling in my stomach. Almost like butterflies but more intense. I've never felt it before and frankly, I don't really like it. It's happened three times so far."  
        They look at each other and nod. It's like some kind of mind-communication that they always do when they know what the other is thinking.  
        "What are you two thinking?" I wonder.  
        Ryder looks back at me, "Girly, you have a crush on Dean!"  
        My eyes widen to the word. I told myself that dating was a distraction and that I needed to focus on my career, that's why I've always been so distant to guys I meet and even guys on the roster.   
        "But it's totally fine, Dean likes you too. Roman and Seth got all the 'dirty details' for us" Angel informs me. The feeling came back from the thought of him liking me.  
  
        I sat completely silent as a billion thoughts scattered across my mind. I finally manage to get words out, "...Should I talk to him?"  
        Angel is the first to say anything, "Yes! Yes you should! Like, right now. No pressure."  
        Ryder is the next to speak. "Yeah, no pressure. He already likes you, there's no way you can fuck this up."  
        I stand up, "Thanks for the golden advice, guys" I say sarcastically.  
  
        They both laughed and went back to their rooms. Lucky for me, I know better than to visit someone this late at night and not look like a bombshell to make up for "bothering them." I threw on a shirt that came just above my belly button and some  **[jeans](http://www.polyvore.com/talking_to_him/set?id=119380303)**  and I walk over to his door.


	4. The Truth

Dean's POV  
        Rome and Seth show up at my door to talk. It all starts with a normal conversation about whether I enjoyed teaming up with Bekka or not. I give the straight-forward answer about how it was thrilling but "Long Island Iced Z" wasn't much of a challenge. As I try to change the subject, Seth asks another question.  
        "What do you think of Bekka? Don't hold out on us, dude."  
        I freeze where I am and take a moment to pull together some words. "She's tough, hard to read, and crazy hot"  
        Roman shakes his head and cuts me off, "That's not exactly the answer we're looking for. How do you  _feel_ about her?"  
        I take a moment to think. But right before I had a chance to speak, someone knocks on the door.  
  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I make it to Dean's door and freeze in my tracks, remembering that I have no clue on how to start the conversation. I can't just walk in and say "Hey Deanie, I think your sexy!" I need something to say. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them and begin to feel dizzy.  
         _Hello, old friend._  The voice says.  
        I speak quietly to "myself" so nobody hears me. "Amelia, I know it's been awhile but I need your help"  
 _I thought you grew a pair of she-nads and didn't need me anymore?_  
        "Look, I learned how to control you and now I need your help again"  
 _It's been 8 years, old buddy. But sense I'm stuck here, I might as well. What do you need?_  
        "Remember in the eighth grade when I needed to talk to my crush but didn't have the guts to do it?"  
 _How could I forget? It was the first time you willingly let me take over. Good times._  
        "Yeah, you took over my mouth to make me the master of flirt and I just hung out in the back of my mind to observe"  
 _I'm guessing from you bring that up, you need me to do it again?_  
        "Pretty much, but no flirting required. I just need the confidence"  
 _So you're confident enough to reject him but you can't tell him that you think he's yummy? That's cold._  
        "I've been finished with relationships for a total of 6 years now. I found them to be too distracting. I guess my mind has changed."  
 _As much as I would love to be a 'wing woman', it's better if I just give you some advice: if he likes you, you don't need me_  
          
        Then Amelia stops talking. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. It opens to a friendly face and two other faces in the back.  
        "Speak of the devil!" Seth jokes while walking closer to the front of the room.  
        "Well, We'd love to stay and chat but we should go rest up" Roman states while patting Dean on the back and squeezing through the door with Seth following closely.   
        I smile, "Can we talk?"  
        Dean opens the door all the way and moves to the side, "Sure. Come on in"  
        I step inside as he shuts the door. It becomes silent so I decide to break the ice. "So how's your night going so far?"  
        He dodges my question with another subject entirely, "You know, earlier I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, and now you come to me to talk. Here's a better question: Why did you reject me earlier but show up at my hotel room just to see 'how my night was going'?"  
         
         I take a moment to let his mood cool down a little bit before I speak, "I came over here to tell you that I declined your offer because I don't date. After some thinking I've decided that my feelings are different towards you and if you're willing to give me a second chance, you won't regret it."  
        Dean's mood shifts and he bites his lip, "Well, to answer your question from before: My night would be going so much better if we had dinner together."  
        I look at my phone and see that it's 11:43 pm. I flash the time at him and laugh, "How about we get ice cream instead?"  
  
  
  
        We sat in my rental car in an empty parking lot while eating Baskin-Robbins. We talk about life and our favorite television shows. I told him about my Dissociative Identity Disorder and how my second identity took my middle name as her first. I told Dean about how I learned to control her from taking over my body and mind and how she always talks to me but I ignore her. We laughed, we got personal, and we plugged my phone into the radio and discovered that we have similar tastes. For once in a long time, I didn't mind the thought of dating.


	5. The Way it Should Be

Bekka's POV  
        I wake up in the cozy hotel bed. It's been a week since Dean and I became a thing. He started giving me his spare room keys when we went to hotels for "emergencies." He's been asking me to room with him but I promised I would stay with Cameron for the rest of the Texas dates. I hopped in the shower and threw on some  **[clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=119550340)**. I dried my long, medium-brown hair and put on some make up. I took a moment to see if Cam was still in the room and her bed was empty. She must have left when I was in the shower.  
  
        I decided to put the spare key to good use and went to Dean's room for a surprise wake-up call. I entered the little card into the door and it popped open. I look around: no Dean, but the shower was running. I sit on the bed and wait for him to get finished. The water stops and the door opens. A cloud of steam floats out of the bathroom, exposing only a figure in a towel.  
        "I see you used the key" He chuckles, fanning the air in an attempt to clear the steam.  
        I smile, "I thought I'd surprise you by waking you up."  
        "Well, this certainly is a surprise." Dean says while tucking the towel so it doesn't fall.  
  
        He walks toward me and kisses me. I cut him off after about 2 seconds and give him a playful shove, "Put some clothes on, horndog." He walks to his dufflebag and begins the search. I couldn't help but observe the landscape that was his body. I didn't want to stare but I couldn't stop. Dean turned his head and catches me peeking.  
        "If you like what you see, just say the word"  
        I bite my lip at the comment, but I wasn't going to give him what he wants that easy. He turns back to his bag and I walk up behind him. I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his back. Dean removes my hands and turns around. As he faces me he grasps my waist.  
          
        He turns his attention to my lips and begins to kiss them once more. He moves his lips to my jawline.  
        "God, you're beautiful" He whispers between kisses.  
        Dean begins moving to my neck and collarbone, "Just tell me when you want me to stop"  
        I tense up and step back, "Lets go grab lunch"  
        He laughs, "Great, I'm starving"  
        I sit back down while he continues to get dressed.  
  
  
  
        We head out and meet Ryder, Roman, Seth, and Angel in the lobby and go to the nearest cafe to hang out. The Goddesses at one table and The Hounds at the other.  
        "Soooo?" Angel asks.  
        I look at her with confusion, "What?"  
        Ryder giggles, "Have you and Dean... you know..."  
        My eyes widen and I give a nervous laugh.  
  
  
Dean's POV  
        "So did you hit it yet?" Seth asks, bluntly.  
        My face fills with disappointment, "No. I haven't. I came close this morning but she resisted. I wonder what I did wrong"  
        "Well, explain what happened" Rome interrogates.  
        "She came to my room while I was in the shower and when I came out she was sitting on the bed. I start to get dressed and she wraps her arms around me from behind. I thought it was a signal so I start to kiss her. Lips, neck, collarbone... and nothing. She then suggested that we go have lunch"  
        Seth reviews my words, "Maybe she's not ready? I mean, she gave up on relationships before she met you. Maybe sex was out of the question"  
        I took his theory into consideration, "I just don't want to loose her because I do something stupid. She gets me, unlike all the other girls in the past."  
        "Just give her time, dude. She'll come around" Roman informs me.  
          
        I look over at her as she talks to her friends. I don't want to try anything drastic right now. I'll wait until she gives me the message.  
  
  
  
Bekka's POV  
        It's late when I get back to my hotel room. I throw on my pajamas and lay down. About three hours later, I check my phone: 3:25 am. I look over to see Cam still asleep. I climb out of bed and walk to Dean's room. I open the door and the lights are out, indicating that he's asleep. I walk to his bed,  
        "Babe? You awake?" I ask while gently shaking him.  
        His eyes open a bit and he smiles, "Now I am. What are you doing in here?"  
        I bite my lip, his sleepy voice is so sexy. I lift the comforter and crawl into the warm bed. Not next to him... on top of him. I give him a kiss and pull the large blanket over us.


	6. The Carpool Situation

Bekka's POV  
        I get out of the car Dean and I rented for this date,  
        "Just a reminder: I'm riding to the hotel with Naomi tonight, alright?"  
        "I know, I know. You told me. I know not to wait up for you" He sighed with fake frustration.  
        I laugh, "Alright, whatever, Smartass"  
        "Har har har" Dean forces a laugh. I give him a kiss and head to the locker room. I'm headlining the show against Summer Rae and Dean has the main event, defending his United States Championship against Fandango.  
  
        I get to the locker room and change into my  **[ring gear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=119573496) ** and look for the Bellas. I find Brie canoodling with my brother.  
        "Eww!" I fake disgust. I've gotten used to it so it doesn't bother me anymore.  
        Daniel laughs, "You think you're grossed out? How do you think I felt when I walked in on you and Dean making out in the locker room. You're lucky he's my alley"  
        "Oh shush! I wouldn't let you lay a hair on him" I laugh, giving his beard a tug.  
  
        "Maddox requests you get to his office ASAP" Angel informs me as she searches for something.  
        "I'd ask what you're looking for but I should go" I say, sprinting to the GM office. I get there and find Dolph Ziggler and Brad having a conversation.  
        "You summoned me?" I ask.  
        Brad stands and gestures to Ziggler, "I did. You now have a segment with Dolph"  
        "Yeah, what is this segment exactly?" Dolph questions, being as clueless as I am.  
        "You two will be an on-screen couple. We looked at the stats and you two are 'shipped' the most due to your rivalry on camera" Brad responds.  
        Ziggler looks over to me, "Is there kissing involved in this segment?"  
        "There are many shots of you two sharing kisses, yes. But you break up next month so no worries." Brad shares.  
        Dolph looks over at me, raises his eyebrows, and bites his lip. I roll my eyes and look to Brad, "Sounds like a plan"  
  
        I leave the office with Dolph following close behind. He grabbed my arm as I tried to get to the gorilla for my match.  
        "Maybe we should practice a bit, don't you think?" He said, leaning in.  
        The more he leaned the more I stepped back, "Woah, pretty boy. I don't think that'll be necessary. I have a match to get to"  
  
  
  
        After the show I walk to the parking lot to look for Naomi. I search but no sign of her. I find her car and as I approach it, the sight I saw wasn't very pretty: Her and Jimmy were fooling around in there. Being generous (and grossed out), I decide to send her a text.  
        "Think I'm catch a ride with Dean. Be safe"  
        I look around and Dean was already gone. I shake my head with disbelief as I call for a cab. Right before I finish typing the number, I see Dolph unlock his red Ford Fiesta.  
          
        "Sweet ride" I yell to him.  
        He looks back and smiles, "Yeah, it's a rental. I have a better car back home" I laugh and go back to typing the number.  
        "Why are you still in the parking lot?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
        I look up from my phone, "Oh, you know. Calling a cab because my friend is getting some in her car and I told my boyfriend to go without me."  
        "Cabs are for drunks without designated drivers. Hop in" He invited, climbing in. I get into his car and we begin our journey to the hotel.  
  
  
  
        I get to Dean and I's hotel room and find Dean pacing. He see's me come in,  
        "Riding with Naomi, my ass" He snaps, sounding angry.  
        My eyebrows narrow, "What the hell are you on about?"  
        He stops pacing, "Don't play dumb with me. I was admiring the view from our room and I see you get out of Ziggler's car"  
        "and?" I ask  
        " _and_ I think you have some explaining to do" Dean demands.  
  
        I fold my arms, "Naomi and Jimmy were getting hot and heavy in her car so I said I would just hitch a ride with you. Turns out you had already left so Dolph was kind enough to give me a ride"  
        His face goes from furious to apologetic, "Sorry for blowing up at you. I'm not normally the jealous type, I swear"  
        "you had every right to be jealous. But if you think you were angry about that, listen to was Mark told me earlier" I laugh. I told him all about the segment, and boy did he ask questions.


	7. Coming Home

Bekka's POV  
        I wake up on a plane, sitting in between Dean and Cameron. I open my eyes to see Cam's head resting on my shoulder whilst my head was on Dean's. I sit up and gently shake Cameron.  
        "Cam, wake up" I say, sleepily.  
        Her head rises from my shoulder, "Sorry, I got a little drool on your shirt"  
        "It's fine. I'll change when the plane lands" I laugh.  
        Out of nowhere, the speakers boom across the plane, "Attention, passengers. Welcome to Aberdeen, Washington."  
  
        The first thing I thought when I heard the lady was: I'm finally back home. I look over to Dean,   
        "One of the things I love about this place is that Kurt Cobain was from here. I grew up here and I honestly don't want to leave"  
        He puts his arm around me, "That can be arranged" He kisses my head and we land. I couldn't wait to get home and see Daniel and I's family again. We hop into the rental car that we had delivered to the airport and head to my place.  
  
        We pull into my driveway and Dean's face automatically fills with excitement,  
        "This place is gorgeous" He states, quickly getting out of the car.  
        I look at him and smile, "It's been my dream home since I was a child. Once I got it, I realized it was a little big for one person. I practically begged my friend to move in with me" I opened the garage with the password system and saw that her car was this there. I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him inside.  
        "You need to meet her" I laugh with excitement.  
  
        "Alex! Alex, I know you're home!" I yell, looking around. I start to hear footsteps coming from the stairs. There she was, My best friend since college. We were roommates at the University of Washington. I studied music theory and she studied music education. She works as a choir teacher at the local high school.  
        "Beks! I didn't think you'd be home this early!" She yelled as she hugged me.  
        I pulled from the hug, "Well, we're going to be here all week"  
        Her eye's went off of me and toward Dean, "I'm guessing this is the stud you've been telling me about."  
        Dean put his hand out, "Dean Ambrose, pleased to meet you" Instead of shaking Dean's hand, she went straight for a hug. I begin to laugh at his confusion, "Did I mention she's a hugger?"  
  
        As I gave him the grand-tour, he looked like a kid in a candy store. It's a simple, 5 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms.  
        "And this is the end of our tour" I announce, entering my bedroom. Dean stopped looking around for a minute and faced me,  
        "About Alex, I think she's into me. You might need to swat her away with a baseball bat" He laughed.  
        My eyebrows narrowed, "You know she's not into that stuff right?"  
        "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with confusion.  
        "Let me break this down for you" I said, pulling out my phone to reveal a photo of Alex and her girlfriend of three years.  
        Dean begins to break down into laughter, "Oh! So she's into chicks! You could have told me that before I completely embarrassed myself"  
  
  
  
        I gave Alex and her girlfriend, Felicity, two tickets to tonight's episode of Raw. Front row seating and a clear view of the action was a great way for me to make up for being gone for so long. This was the night were my segment with Ziggler comes into play. Of course, I don't have a problem with the segment at all. But Dean doesn't like it when I talk about having to kiss Dolph, which is understandable. I got to the locker room and throw on my [ring gear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=119792177) and hear a voice behind me,  
        "Awesome shirt" the British accent complements. I swing around and see a very pale girl holding the diva's championship.  
        "Uh, thanks" I say with an awkward smile. I don't think befriending the rookie would be a good idea, especially when Ryder is #1 contender for that title. Her and Paige will be duking it out at the Extreme Rules PPV that takes place next Sunday.  
       "Well, I have a match to get to" I say to Paige, walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
        The match ends with Ziggler and I as the victors. I made my sister-in-law, Nikki, tap by using my go-to move, the Jester Lock. When Dolph wraps his arm around my waist, I know that it's time for the "big kiss," as Brad likes to call it. He walks up and grips my side, I look up as he leans down, and then the awkward 3 seconds begin. The crowd roars as we pull away and walk back to the backstage area, where Dean awaits my arrival. He gives Dolph a "get the hell away from my girl before I break your face" look, which causes him to walk away.  
        "There's nothing to be worried about. That was the most awkward 3 seconds of my life" I reassure him.  
        He sighs, "Whatever it was, he seemed to be enjoying himself"  
        "Don't worry. It's just a few more weeks of that and then the triangle comes into play, causing a breakup" I inform Dean.  
        "Triangle? With who?" He questions.  
        I shrug, "Maddox still doesn't know, himself. He said the writers are thinking about one of the Hounds or an Uso, which is still debatable. But like I said, there's nothing to worry about." He sighs with relief and walks me back to the locker rooms.


	8. Meet the Family

Bekka's POV  
        I open my eyes to a fully lit room and a sleeping Dean. I sit up and look to the foot of the bed, where a ginormous stuffed Easter bunny sits. I shake Dean's shoulder,  
        "Did you do this?" I exclaim. He slowly rises from his pillow and widens his eyes at the sight of it.  
        "No. I didn't but god damn that's big" He laughs. Out of the blue, two familiar faces pop out from behind the animal: Felicity and Alex.  
        "Now you know!" Felicity giggles, poking it's nose. I spring up from my bed and hug them tight.  
  
        Dean and I get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=119831130) and head down stairs to exchange gifts. I give him a bag of Hershey's mini eggs and Alex a gift card for dinner at a fancy restaurant for two to share with Fel. Before I know it, Dean is sprinting up stairs to get my gift from my bag. He comes down stairs with a bow on his head. Before I could laugh and say that it was the best gift ever, he pulls two [items](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=119832225) out from behind his back: A Supernatural phone case and a keychain that says "Dean" in big, bold lettering. I give him a hug and we head off to my parent's house.  
  
        We pull up and see that Daniel's car is already there along with other family. Dean pulls the car into park and takes a deep breath,  
        "What if I fuck up?" He asks, nervously.  
        I give him a kiss on the head, "You'll be fine. Brie and Daniel are inside so you don't have to worry about everyone being total strangers"  
        He nods and we remove ourselves from the car. I open the door and become surrounded by friendly faces. Unsurprisingly, everyone knew who Dean was. My 7 year old cousin, Trent, runs up to hug me,   
  
        "You brought me Dean Ambrose for Easter!" He gasps with excitement. I look down and complement his Hounds of Justice shirt and whisper for him to hug Dean's leg. He does as he's told and latches on. Dean bursts into an episode of laughter as the little boy refuses to let go. I pull Trent up and attack him with kisses as he giggles. As the day went on, Dean got more comfortable being around my family. He mostly stayed around Daniel while Brie stayed by me.  
        "You and Dean are so cute! I hear wedding bells!" Brie laughed. That's exactly what I said when her and Daniel first started dating.  
        I smile, "Well, he does get along with the family. Trent loves him but my dad isn't a big fan because he's team Triple H" We started laughing and discussing the segment I have with Dolph and guessing who's soon to come.  
  
        As people left, so did we. We were driving down the road when my favorite song, From Now On We Are Enemies by Fall Out Boy came on. I started singing along.

  
_I'm just the man on the balcony singing:_   
_"Nobody will ever remember me"_   
_Rejoice, rejoice and fall to your knees_   


        Then all of the sudden, Dean bursts in.

  
_Lunatic of a god or a god of a lunatic?_   
_Oh, their faces are dancing_   
_They're dancing till_   
_Till they can't stand it_   


        Then we began singing together:

        _A composer but never composed_  
 _Singing the symphonies of the overdosed_  
 _A composer but never composed_  
 _Singing:_  
 _"I only want what I can't have"_  
 _"I only want what I can't have"_  


 

        We got home and sat down with exhaustion. "Well that went well" I sigh, turning my head towards Dean.  
        "I will admit, I didn't think I would be recognized by all of them." He laughed, twirling my hair. I stand up from the couch,  
        "I need another shower" I told him, slowly walking to the staircase.  
        Getting the hint, he quickly gets up and follows me. You could say we used Felicity and Alex being gone for the rest of the day to our advantage.


	9. Welcome to the Future

Bekka's POV  
        It was Monday Night and I was sitting in the locker room getting ready. I finished lacing my [boot](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=119859688)s when the hounds came in.  
        "Hey guys. What're you doing here?" I question.  
        The three exchanged looks and Seth stepped forward, "Brad said that it would be best for business if you become the fourth and only female member of the Shield, causing the break up between you and Ziggler. Dolph gives you an ultimatum: you choose between us or him, or in the case of the triangle, one of us. Maddox is still figuring out the details. But tonight you become a hound after you beat Paige with Ziggler at ringside"   
        I spring up from my seat, "And then next week, Dolph and I split. I love this plan" I give the three of them hugs and head to the gorilla for my match.  
  
  
  
        "And Here's your winner by pinfall: Bekka Bryan!" Lillian announces as I celebrate my victory. Ziggler hops into the ring and puts his arm around me.  
 _Sierra_  
 _Hotel_  
 _India_  
 _Echo_  
 _Lima_  
 _Delta_  
 _Shield_  
  
        The crowd roars as the hounds make their way to the ring. Dolph and I look back in confusion as Seth grabs a mic.  
        "Well done, Bekka. You never fail to impress us" He ninjas into the ring.  
        Roman grabs a mic as well, "But the one thing you haven't done..." He goes silent as the crowd grows louder. "...is join us"  
        I throw on a smirk as Dean approaches me, "So what do you say?" He asks, unfolding a vest he had in his back pocket. It looked just like Dean's, only smaller and more fitted to my body. I turn my head towards the mounds of cheering fans chanting "Take it" as Dean held the vest out to me. I look at the it for a moment and back at Dolph, who was shaking his head and saying "don't take it" I look Dean straight in the eye and grab the vest. Before putting it on, I hold it up to examine it: It has a little rectangular metal plate on the right side that says "Bryan"   
  
        "Well, are you gonna put it on or what?" Seth questions. The crowd begins to chant "Put it on." I slowly put one arm into the vest and then the other. I was about to zip it up when Roman walked towards me and took the zipper into his fingers. The crowd got silent as he slowly zipped the vest all the way up. When it was at the top, the crowd started screaming.  
        "Welcome to the future, Bekka" Dean Said. The three put their fists together and shot me a look. I put my fist into the line, acknowledging that we are all one. I look back at Ziggler, who had his arms folded in disappointment.  
  
  
  
        We got backstage and Dean pulls Roman aside. I couldn't make out what Dean was saying, but he didn't look very pleased. Ryder and Angel pull me away from the distraction.  
        "That was sick! And you look badass in a vest" Angel sang.  
        I blushed, "I was unaware I was getting a vest, honestly. I was only told that I was joining"  
        Ryder pointed to Dean and Roman, "Whats with them?"  
        I frown, looking back at them. "I wish I knew.  
        "Wanna eavesdrop?" Angel giggled. We nod and go to the corner where the don't notice us but we can hear them clearly.  
  
        Dean: "That wasn't part of the script, dude"  
        Roman: "I thought it would add to the mood of the moment"  
        Dean: "So what? You don't walk up to another man's girl and seductively zip her vest!"  
        Roman: "Who said anything about it being seductive?"  
        Dean: "It was slow and flirtatious and it shouldn't have happened"  
  
        Angel taps my shoulder, "It wasn't part of the script?"  
        "I guess not. I didn't even see a script. They just came to me seconds before my match with this information" I defend. Dean's voice begins to get louder. I had to do something.  
        "Guys, stop! Look, fighting won't do you any good, it's over and done with. Now will you two please stop yelling?" I break up the fight.  
  
        We got back to the locker room and I begin to chew them out.  
        "Roman, I understand where you're coming from about it being for the moment but I could've zipped it myself" I lecture.  
        He nods and I turn to Dean, "You overreacted" I snap.  
        "Yeah, I did but I can admit it, so don't give me the third-degree" He corrected me. Before I could add to my point, I get cut off by a knock on the door.  
        "Enter" I shout.  
  
        Brad stumbles in, "Great twist on the segment, Roman. That really did get me to change my mind"  
        Rome's eyebrows narrowed, "What do you mean?"  
        "Well, I was going to make the involvement with Bekka be led my Dean, but you really got me thinking. Right now, Beigns is trending on twitter." Maddox turned to me, "You wanted to know who would be your next love interest? Now you know" He informs, pointing to Rome. My eyes widen, Dean's jaw drops, Angel sighs, Seth freezes, and Roman goes completely silent. When Brad leaves the room, Dean spontaneously combusts.  
        "Are you fucking joking? He chose me and then he changed his mind?" His face turns red.  
        I stand up in front of him, "Alright, calm down. It's entertainment, you can't hurt it and it can't hurt you"  
        Dean unballs his fists as he begins to cool down. The room floods with silence.  
        "Look at the bright side, at least it isn't someone that you absolutely hate" Seth adds, trying to lighten the mood.


	10. Keeping it Professional

Bekka's POV  
        "What's happening, Diva's Champ?" I ask Ryder as she walks into the locker room with her newly-won title.  
        "Oh you know, lovin' life" She sang, stroking her title.  
        I smile with excitement as I zip my [vest](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120048351), "Check out what I got from the WWE's theoretical vault" I unzip my dufflebag and pull out a velvet sack.  
        "A purple bag?" Ryder questions.  
        I laugh, "No. It's what's inside the purple bag that really matters." I open it and it's as if a golden light is gleaming out of it. "I'm showcasing it later"  
        "How did you get it?" She quizzes.  
        I quickly close the sack and stick it back into my dufflebag. "Well, Vince McMahon wanted to run some tests. Turns out I'm half-related to a certain someone" I whisper who it is so that other Diva's don't hear. Ryder's jaw dropped, "No way! That's awesome!"  
  
        I leave the room and head off to find Dean, taking the bag with me. I tell him all about it and ask for the Hounds to help showcase it. We all go to the usual entry spot with our masks on and head to the ring, velvet sack in Dean's hand. I grab a microphone, slide into the ring, and take my mask off.  
        "As a female wrestler, I think I speak for the rest of the division when I say that chasing only one title get's old. It's always 'Diva's championship this' or 'Diva's championship that'; by the way, congrats to Ryder Orton" I pause as the crowd freaks out. "Anyway, I've come to share some good news. I learned yesterday that I am half-related to the one and only, Trish Stratus"  
  
        The crowd howls as I finish my sentence. I continue, "But that's only the beginning. I was given the honor of reintroducing a special title in WWE history. Dean, open the bag." He steps toward me, holding the bag open as I reach in. What I pull out makes the crowd roar. "This is the WWE Women's Championship. It was wrongly put away, but luckily I brought it back and Vince decided to name me the holder of the title until I get some worthy competition for it. But of course, Tonight is Ryder's big night. She won the Diva's title and she has to defend it against Paige because of the automatic rematch clause. On that note, I'm off" I step out of the ring and head backstage with the belt over my shoulder.  
  
  
  
        After Ryder won her match, the cameras were on me, Dolph, and the hounds for the big breakup segment. Dolph starts,  
        "Babe, you look good in a vest and all but it needs to go" He demands.  
        I chuckle, "And why's that?"  
        "I don't want you to associated with those guys. They're trouble and I don't want to be here when they corrupt you" Dolph raged.  
        My arms folder and my voice gets louder, "What are you trying to say?"  
        "Either you drop those guys or we're through" He threatens. The three walk up behind me,  
        "Is he bothering you?" Roman asks.  
        Dolph laughs, "I'm just asking her a simple question. Now, are you with me... or  _them_?"  
        The room stays silent for a few seconds until I grab Rome and Dean's arms, "Let's go, guys." We walk out of the room, giving Ziggler his answer.  
  
        The 4 of us get back to the locker room to find Brad Maddox waiting for us.  
        "You guys sold the breakup!" He exclaimed.  
        I smirk, "Part of the job, I guess"  
        "Don't forget that on Friday, your segment with Roman starts" Brad informs me.  
        I sigh, "Yeah, can we talk about that? You see, Rome and I don't exactly mix well when you think about it"  
        Brad gives me a confused look, "But you two have such chemistry on camera. I'm sorry Bekka but it's a little late for last-minute changes"  
        I look back at Dean, who didn't look too happy. Brad put his hand on my shoulder, "Cheer up, it'll only last for a few months... give or take."  
  
        Brad leaves the room and I begin pacing. "Stop that. It freaks me out when you pace" Roman demands.  
        I look over at him but continue the action, "I can't stop pacing. I do this when I'm frustrated"  
        "So you seriously don't want to do this? Acting or not?" Rome continues questioning. "You were fine with Ziggler so what's wrong with me?"  
        I stop and begin to mildly tear up. "Because I know how Dean is. He hated seeing me with Dolph. He blew up when I got a ride home from him. Imagine what it's going to be like with his best friend? I don't want to be responsible for a tainted friendship" I wipe my eyes and look over to Dean. "Can we just go back to the hotel?" He nods and we walk out. The car ride to the hotel was nothing but pure silence. No music, no small-talk.  
  
        I get to the hotel room and go straight to the bathroom. I sit down on the side of the bathtub and silently sob. I hear a knock on the door,  
        "I know you're crying. Come out. We need to talk" Dean speaks through the door. I put on a straight face and open the door.  
        "What is there to talk about?" I ask, squeezing past him to get my dufflebag.  
        "You know that interview I did with Renee Young earlier?" He wondered. I pulled a big t-shirt out of my bag and began to put it on.  
        "What about it?" I briefly look at him.  
        "Renee and I had a thing for 4 years but I broke up with her because I felt like she was holding me back. Well, a week later I ended up missing her like crazy. Then I was put into a match with you" He explains.  
  
        I stop what I'm doing, "What are you saying?"  
        "I forgot about her when I was around you but then I was told about the interview and I started missing her all over again." Dean's voice trails off.  
        I turn around towards him, "So I was a rebound?" I ask him, sternly.  
        He doesn't answer so I continue talking. "I was just someone for you to fall back on? Someone to help you get over the love of your life?" I begin to tear up. Dean walks towards me to try and console me but I resist. "Why do I always do this? I always end up being the rebound." I go from sad to angry in a split second. I storm towards the door and grab my jacket. "This is why I don't date. I should have never let Angel and Ry talk me into this" I throw on my jacket and open the door to leave.  
        "Where are you going?" Dean shouted.  
        I didn't look back at him but responded, "Out" and shut the door behind me.  
  
        I get to the elevator and press floor 2. I get to Roman's hotel room and knock three times. He opens the door but before he could say anything, I cut to the chase:  
        "Let's go for a walk"


	11. Seriously Done

Bekka's POV  
        I walked with Roman around town. I originally wanted to clear my head but I also didn't want to go alone. I would've asked Angel but who knows what she's doing with Seth this late. I would have asked Ryder but she needed rest after her match. I told him all about the fight between Dean and I.  
        "So you two broke up?" He wondered.  
        I sigh, "I don't know. I mean, I think I ended it but I don't think the message got around to him"  
        "What makes you say that?" Rome quizzed. I pull out my phone and scroll through the 24 texts from Dean within the passed 20 minutes. "Hold on, I can solve this issue" He assures me. He takes my phone and presses the off button.  
        I begin to laugh, "Very funny but I still have to deal with him when I get back. I might just grab my belongings and go to Ryder's room"  
        "Space is good. Gives you time to think and clear your head" Roman speaks calmly. It's crazy how much he understands. But of course, I've known the guy since FCW.  
  
        "So you really believe that you're always the rebound?" He chuckles. I look at my feet,  
        "Every relationship I've ever been in has either ended with them cheating or me being a rebound. One of the reasons I've kept away from dating." I respond.  
        Roman stops me for a second, "So does this mean you're leaving The Shield?"  
        I burst into laughter, "Oh hell no! I'm not going to let one guy ruin this for me. In fact, all of you have to do me wrong for me to leave"  
        "What a relief. We can't let you go right now. If anything, we're just getting started" He informed me.  
        I turn around to face him, "I'm so glad we had this talk. Lets go back to the hotel, it's really late" We turn around and retrace our tracks back to which we left. I walked him to his room,  
        "Thanks for walking with me. I really needed it" I thank him, giving him a hug goodnight.  
  
        I get to the 4th floor and become too afraid to walk in so I got to Ryder's door. When I knocked, she opened almost immediately.  
        "Hey!" She greeted.  
        I half frown, "Can I stay here with you tonight? Dean and I got into a fight"  
        "Oh girly, of course! Tell me all about what happened" She said, giving me a hug. I tell her everything, from the part about Renee to the walk with Roman. She even offered to get my belongings for me. I handed her my keycard and told her to leave it there.  
  
Ryder's POV  
        I get to Dean's room and insert the card. As there door pops open, I don't hesitate to walk in. The sight disgusts me.  
        "Oh god! I didn't see anything, I swear!" I yell, covering my eyes and walking back to the door. I can't believe I walked in on that. I stand in the hallway for about 5 minutes and the door opens. Renee Young walks out, pulling up the sleeve on her blouse and Dean stands by the door.  
        "What do you want, Ryder?" He asked, breathing heavily. I walk right in and begin to collect all of Bekka's items.  
        "I came here to get Bekka's bag, but I walk in to see you banging the interview girl" I raged, stuffing clothes into the dufflebag.  
        He sighed, "Where did Beks go, anyway? How is she?"  
        I laughed, "She's just fine. In fact, she's staying with me. She just got back from hanging out with Roman and he cheered her up. I'm glad to know at least two of you are decent" I slap the card down on the counter and leave with the bag.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        "You found him doing what?" I laugh as Ryder tells me about what she walked in on. She gets interrupted with a knock on the door. I stand up,   
        "Let me get it" I skip to the door and open it to see Dean holding a bra.  
        "You left something in our room" He says.  
        I examine it and laugh, "Um... That's too small to be mine"  
        "Well then i don't know who else it could possibly belong to" Dean eyes it.  
        "Why don't you go see if Renee is wearing hers. She probably left so fast she forgot it" I chuckle and shut the door in his face. I turn back to Ryder, who was trying not to laugh. We both broke, failing to hold it in.


	12. Bending the Rules, Breaking Some Ribs, Terrifying the Locker Room

Bekka's POV  
        I search the backstage area in search of Kane. That bastard almost seriously injured my brother upon his return. With no luck, I head to the ring with the Hounds by my side. I grab a mic and begin to rant:  
        "Remember last Monday? How Kane tombstoned my brother three times and almost seriously injured him? Well, I'm going to address this issue right now. Kane, get your big red ass out here" Seconds pass before pyro begins to explode as the big red asshat makes his way to the ring. He stepped over the ropes as his music stopped. As he approached, the Hounds tried to climb the apron.  
        "Stand down" I ordered.  
  
        Everything is silent before Kane begins to speak, "I don't want to hurt you, Bekka." His raspy voice says into a microphone.  
        I laugh, "Who said anything about you hurting me? If you even touch me, the Hounds will be released." Kane looks about the arena and stares back at me.  
        "Kane. I know you want to hurt Daniel. But right now, I'm the closest thing you have" I speak calmly. He takes a few steps toward me and latches onto my neck, not heeding my warning. Before he could lift me, the Hounds start hitting him. Kane drops me and I stand as he turns to the three after they quickly evacuate the ring. I tap his shoulder while he's distracted, causing him to quickly turn into a dropkick to the chest.  
  
        Kane tumbles over and begins to breathe heavily from the explosion. I kneel down next to him with a crazy look on my face.  
        "You don't scare me, Kane. You never have and you never will" I inform him. I slap him hard with the microphone and drop it. I begin screaming.  
        "Get up, Kane! Get up you son of a bitch!" He slowly staggers to his feet and I take every bit of willpower I have and spear him through the ropes and onto the floor. I begin yelling for him to get up again. He begins to come to his feet again. I hop into the apron and pull a springboard moonsault. The impact left me on the floor, but he was in worse pain. I climbed to my feet and ordered the Hounds to push him into the ring and they do just that.  
    
        Kane attempts to stand again but I hit him with another spear, leaving him near the ropes. I push him out of the ring and drag him to the announcer table by the fake hair of his mask. Seth helps me hoist him onto the table as Dean removes the things on it. Kane lays motionless on the table as I climb to the top turnbuckle with pain soaring through my body. I pull all of my energy into diving from the turnbuckle to the table. On impact, the table collapsed. I slowly stood to my feet and spoke to the unconscious monster.  
        "How does it feel? It hurts doesn't it?" I scream. I kneel down and pull off his sweaty mask. I hold it in the air,  
        "Looks like I just sent you back to where you came from. I just banished you to hell" My voice pierced the air. I dropped the microphone and walked to the back with the three closely following.  
  
        As I walked through the halls, everyone was silent. Some of the Divas kept their distance... as if I were crazy. I sat down in exhaustion, watching as EMTs take Kane away on a stretcher. I look at the mask that I had in my hand. I had done what I had to do. I did it for my aunt Trish, who was terrorized by Kane during her WWE days. I did it for Daniel, who has had to deal with Kane far too much. I look up at the guys,  
        "I did it" I stuttered.  
        Dean laughed, "And I thought I was crazy. That was just plain psycho." My bearded brother enters the room,  
        "Oh god, are you nuts?" Daniel shouts, kneeling next to me trying to examine. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"  
        I chuckle, "If anything, I hurt myself." I look to the hand with the mask and give it to Daniel. He looked at me with confusion,  
        "Why are you giving me this?" I look at my feet,  
        "Think of it as a souvenir" We laugh.  
  
        Brie and Nikki Bella storm into the room and hug me. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"  
        I grunt, remembering about my side being hurt from the table impact. "I'm fine, just a little sore" I assure them.  
        Daniel looks at me with wide eyes, "Oh no, Beks. You're going to the trainer. After that, I bet you have at least  _something_ wrong" They all walk me to the trainer and he examines at me. "Well, you bruised up your left side pretty good. Nothing too serious but I'd still advise that you lay-low until Friday" He filled me in. I had an icepack on my ribs as Rome helped me back to the locker room. When we sit down, our eyes shoot to the monitor:  
        "Here we are to fill you in on Kane's condition due to his vicious attack from Bekka Bryan. He has a mild concussion and three broken ribs. We will keep you updated on his condition as the show continues"


	13. The Slap Heard 'Round the World

Bekka's POV  
        "Alright, Bekka and Roman. I invited you here so we can go over the segment" Brad tells. We nod and get down to business.  
        "It starts with the Shield going to the ring and addressing the issue with Evolution and how to fix it. You, Bekka, being the charismatic time-bomb you are, start talking about how cowardly and tired they are..." Brad continues. After knowing what to do, I zip my [vest ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120303865)and we go to the ring.  
  
        "You see, now that Evolution is back together, injustice will continue to reign over the WWE. That's where we come in. These guys are pure cowards. They get 11 men to do their dirty work for them instead of facing their issues like the men they claim to be. Now, how about you three be men, grow some cojones, and stop bringing other people into your business" My voice gets louder and more aggressive as I speak. It's almost like politics. "Dave, Hunter, Randy... You three are supposed to be veterans. You shouldn't feel intimidated by us. So stop being a bunch of creampuffs, and call off your 11 fun-baskets"  
  
        The Evolution theme begins playing and I fold my arms. Hunter walks down the ramp with Stephanie on his arm. The four climb into the ring and Hunter begins to speak.  
        "You wanna talk about cowards? It takes one to know one, Bekka. You took a cheap-shot at Kane on Monday and caused him to be out of action for... hold on let me think: Up to six weeks for the ribs and up to 3 months for his type of concussion." He stops speaking as the arena begins chanting "Time-bomb" I laugh,  
        "You think you can just walk down here with your 2 dollar armcandy and start bringing up Kane? I did what I did because my family is my 100%. All I did was even the odds. I couldn't just let him get off scott-free."  
  
        Stephanie grabs the mic from Hunter's hand and begins to speak.  
        "Who are you calling 2 dollar armcandy? I'm not the one who joined a team of three men. If what they say is true, when you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas" She accuses.  
        I roll my eyes, "Are you really accusing me of being involved with all three of these men? First off, two of them have girlfriends. Second, you're one to talk. I mean, Hunter, Test... I could go on and on and on but sadly I would be here awhile, Princess" Steph pulls together a sarcastic smile and goes for a slap. Her hand glides across my cheek, leaving a small scratch from her prosthetic nails. I touch my cheek and look at my hand to find a crimson liquid. I begin to laugh hysterically.  
        "Is that all you got, Princess? A slap to my face?" I point to the title on my shoulder. "I thought you held this before?" I continue laughing. "I guess I can't complain. I mean, you do have more man in that one slap than your own man has in his entire body"  
  
        Hunter begins to laugh and I could her Dean, Seth, and Roman try and hold back laughs behind me. Even Dave and Randy grin. Stephanie begins to speak once more.  
        "You know, Bekka. When you came here, I had the utmost faith in you. You were so eager and different from the other Divas. You told me that the one thing that you wanted to do was not only be the best, but push the best over the edge and dominate because you are never satisfied. Unsurprisingly, you did just that and you continue to do that day by day but when you joined the Shield, I was so disappointed. I expected better from you and yet you abandon us" She rants. I look back at the hounds who were watching us eat at each other with words.  
        "I see a little hypocrisy here, Steph. Way back when you and Hunter started dating, your daddy was being terrorized by him and HBK. I'm going to think about it like this: You feel the same way that your father did when he heard the news? How about it hit it a little closer to home?" I sass. Following the script, I walk up to Roman and pull his head down to mine for a kiss.  
  
        It took him a second to respond before he began to kiss back. I pull his head away from mine and whip my head back toward Stephanie. Her face was full of disgust as I get in her face, speaking into her microphone.  
        "Don't pretend you care, because your acting sucks, little miss daddy issues." I knock the mic out of her hand and walk away, bumping shoulders with her as the hounds follow.  
  
  
  
Dean's POV  
        I sat with Renee and Roman in the viewing room to rewatch the footage. Renee begins to squirm in her seat.  
        "Here it comes!" She exclaims as the kiss comes up. She looks over to Roman, who was blushing like a madman,  
        "Look at you getting into it!" Renee teases. "Nobodies that good of an actor. She enjoyed herself just as much as you did"  
        I begin to play along. "So when's the wedding?" I question sarcastically. 


	14. Getting Involved

Bekka's POV  
        "You put Daniel in a tables match against the man who's trying to kill him?" I yell at Brad Maddox, who recently welcomed Kane back from injury leave. It's been 3 months since I put him through an announcement table. 3 months of built-up anger. Anger that he can take out on my brother tonight.  
        "I'm sorry, Bekka but Kane requested a match with Daniel and he wanted no DQ" Maddox tried to reason. I began to get anxious, so I left his office and went to the locker room to find the hounds.  
  
        "Guys, I need help. This may sound crazy but I need to do something" I beg. Roman puts his arm around me,  
        "What's wrong, small fry?"  
        I begin to protest, "Maddox put Daniel in a tables match with Kane and I don't want him to be out of action due to what I did" The guys stop what they're doing a begin to ask questions. I tell them my plan and they begin to protest against it.  
        "Oh hell no! You could get seriously hurt and we would feel responsible for not stopping you" Dean says. Seth cuts in,  
        "He's right. It wouldn't feel right" I begin to tell them about how I only need them to cause a distraction. I finally get them to agree and leave to get [ready](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120415160). I even add a fake beard for added effect.  
  
  
  
        I stare at the monitor, waiting for my cue. Daniel's really losing it out there. I figured that we should head out. We get to the gorilla and I tell the sound guy not to play anyone's songs. I travel with the guys through the crowd and sneak out from the barricade. Kane is too busy with the match that he doesn't know or care why the crowd is cheering so loud. I watch him latch onto Daniel's neck, going for a chokeslam through the table sat before them. Before he could lift my brother, Seth pokes Kane on the shoulder, causing him to let go and turn around. I set up a table outside the ring and slide in while Kane's distracted. I push Daniel out of the way as Kane turns around and squeezes my neck. I closed my eyes as my body smashes into solid wood. Everything I heard before the impact turned into a distant ringing. I blurrily watch Daniel dropkick Kane out on the ring and through the table I set outside. Him and the hounds rush to my aid after the bell rings. Before I could do anything, everything went cloudy.  
  
  
  
        I open my eyes and see that i'm in a new room. I take a moment to look around. I see Nikki, Brie, Dean, Seth, Daniel, Maddox, Ryder, Angel, and Roman, who was standing beside me.  
        "Guys, she's awake" Rome whispers to the others. they immediately begin to hover over me. My eyes widen and shoot toward Daniel.  
        "So did you win?" I ask, weakly.  
        He chuckles, "I did but that isn't important" The doctor walks in and starts asking questions. I answer them as if it's a lightening round on a gameshow. He goes over his clipboard,  
        "You got lucky, Miss Bryan. Luckily, you didn't break anything or take serious damage" As I sigh with relief, I feel something in my hand. I run my thumb over it and look over to see Roman's hand in mine. I look down at the floor to keep from blushing, but it didn't help anything.  
  
        Brad begins to speak, "So on Monday, you will be in a mixed tag with Roman and afterward, all cameras are on him as he calls out Kane for almost ripping his 'girlfriend' in half" Rome and I have been doing this romantic for three months and not once has it gotten awkward. I don't know if that means something or not but that god damned feeling is back... and I  _still_ hate it.


	15. Strictly Business

Bekka's POV  
        After the segment, I go back to the locker room to find Dean pacing.  
        "What's up with you?" I question, removing my vest. He stops pacing,  
        "What's up with me? What's up with you? Are you trying to get back at me?"  
        My eyes widen, "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
        "What does he have that I don't?" Dean ignores my question. I begin to realize what he's talking about and laugh.  
        "Dean Ambrose, are you  _jealous_? Are you really jealous of a relationship that only exists when the cameras are on?"  
        He starts pacing again, "I know that it's more than just some fake relationship. Nobody is that good of an actor, Bekka!" He starts to yell.  
          
        I fold my arms, "Why the hell do you care? You have a girlfriend! I can be involved with whoever I want!" Dean's face turns red,  
        "I may have a girlfriend and we may not be together but you know what I have of yours?"  
        I laugh, "What? My perfume on your clothes?"  
        "I can hold up your v-card! Yeah, your cherry is mine!" He yells. I look back and see that the door is wide open. I begin to get furious.  
        "You're a pig. You may have that but at least I have something that you don't"  
        He chuckles, "And what's that? Boobs?"  
        I smirk, "I have  _myself_. You don't have me and you can't stand it. Now will you excuse me, I don't have to take this from you" I begin to head for the door when he yells something that stops me in my tracks.  
  
        "Yep. Run back to Roman. I hope he knows that he's making out with my sloppy seconds" I stop where I am and turn around Without uttering a word, I approach Dean and slap him so hard he stumbles to the side. I step back a few inches and launch myself at him. I hit him over and over again until I feel two sets of hands pull me off of him.  
        "What the hell is going on here?" Seth yells, holding me back. I yank my arms away from him and Roman and walk out without a word. I walk through the hallway and go to catering for a drink.  
  
        "Hey, baby sister" Daniel greets me from behind. I turn around and sigh,  
        "Hey" I walk past him to sit down and he follows.  
        "Alright, I can tell that somethings wrong" He says, sitting down.  
        I stay silent for a moment but realize that he won't leave until I tell him.  
        "Dean called me his sloppy seconds so I tackled him and punched him repeatedly" Daniel's face remanded emotionless for a seconds before he started laughing.  
        "And you were upset why? You did the right thing with that one." I begin to laugh with him.  
        "Rome and Seth had to pull me off of him." I continue telling him all about it until Brie comes over just in time for me to tell her what happened.  
  
  
  
        I sat in the viewing area, watching the Uso's go against The Rhodes Brothers. I felt hands cover my eyes,  
        "Guess who?" A deep, yet audible voice asks. I laugh,  
        "Is it Santa Clause?" The voice lets out a laugh and sits down next to me. I knew it was Roman but I wanted to mess with him a little.  
        "Dean told me why you went loco on him earlier and I must say, you really did a number on his face" he informs me.  
        "He deserved it" I laughed.  
        "Trust me, I second that but that isn't the reason I went looking for you" Rome tells. I looks at him confused but before I can say anything, his lips smash into mine. I pull away, speechless.   
        "I- I..." I stutter. He cups my cheek,  
        "You don't need to say anything" He begins to lean again and I pull myself from the couch. His face falls into the cushion.  
        "No... Not again" I mumble, running out.  
  
        As I ran, I came upon Angel. "Woah! slow down, speedy. Where's the fire?"  
        I quickly spit out, "Roman kissed me and I didn't know what to do so I ran off"  
        Her eyes squint, "Aren't you two constantly kissing on camera?"  
        I begin to shake my head, "No this was different. No cameras and no script. Just him deciding to attack me with his lips and I liked it"  
        "So what's the problem?" She questions.  
        My voice becomes silent, "Because I didn't want to like it! I don't want to date anymore, I'm over it! Every time I let my guard down it always bites me in the ass and I'm not going to take it anymore" Angel gives me a hug and walks me to the locker room to find Ryder.


	16. Forgetting if For One Night

Bekka's POV  
        I was tying my [boots ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=120427826)while Ryder was having mushy-talk with Jeff on the phone before our tag match.  
        "Yeah... Yeah I know... I miss you too... I can't wait to get home..." She mushed. Ryder finally hung up and we went to our match. Our music started (Only Prettier by Miranda Lambert, but a rock version) and Emma and Aksana followed after us. Ryder and Emma start by locking up. Ryder headbutts her and turns her around to perform a sleeperhold. Aksana enters the ring, trying to break the hold, but instead she met with a sweet chin music to her oversized jaw. I push her out of the ring and followed closely to keep her from breaking the hold.  
  
        Emma became groggy enough for Ryder to let go and set her up for a drop suplex. After Emma's head bounced off the mat, Ry went for a cover.  
        1...  
        2...  
        3!  
        

* * *

        I sat in the locker room after the match and saw Dean walk by. Right then I thought about something he said during out argument last week.  
 _I can hold up your v-card! Yeah, your cherry is mine!_  
        I wasn't a virgin when we first had sex. I know I wasn't. I was so angry that I didn't care what he said. I stand up and stomp over to him. I grab the collar of him shirt and begin to yell.  
        "Tell me what you meant by that, Ambrose" His eyes dart at mine.  
        "Jeez! Calm down, sparkplug. I don't know what you're talking about!" He defends.  
        My grip grows tighter, "Last week you said that you could hold up my v-card, but I know that I wasn't a virgin when we had sex so I think you have some explaining to do!" My voice becomes aggressive.  
  
        Dean begins to chuckle, "I knew you didn't remember. Here, let me help you connect the dots. When did you lose it?" I yank my hands away from his shirt and begin to think.  
        "Senior Week in Malibu after graduation... about 11 years ago." I answer with frustration.  
        "Okay and do you remember the guy's name or face?" He questions.   
        I shake my head, "No. I was hammered the entire week. What does this have to do with anything?"  
        "You see, I remember you telling me about how you skipped 2 grades. You were born June 29th so you were 15 when you graduated. You're 26, I'm 28, born December 7th, so it was 11 years ago when I graduated. My friends and I when to Malibu after graduation. When I first saw you a few months ago, you looked familiar, and luckily for me, I remembered the password to my old Myspace account."  
          
        As he spoke, he pulled his phone out and showed me a picture of himself on a beach with a girl who looked like me from 11 years ago. Same hair, swim suit, lip ring.  
        "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." I mumbled under my breath.  
        Dean put his phone away and began laughing. "The more you know!" he whispered as he walked away. I walk back to an empty locker room and shut the door. I began to pace, but let out an earth-shattering scream of frustration. The door swung open and Roman stormed in.          
        "What happened?" He quizzed, clearly concerned. Before I speak, I look behind him and see Dean standing in the doorway.  
        "Ask him!" I shout, pointing in Dean's direction.  
          
        Before anyone could act, Dean pushed past Roman, "And what did I do, short-fuse?"  
        "You think you can just dig up my past? That was 11 years ago!" I yell, giving him a small shove.  
        Dean puts his hand on my shoulder, "You mean  _our_ past?" The word 'our' echoed in my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at him and began hitting him. I feel two large hands wrap around my arms and pull me off of him.  
        "Alright, calm down. You're pissed, I get it but that doesn't mean you have to attack your teammate." Roman tries to calm me. Dean pulls himself to his feet,  
        "You're insane" He yells, walking out of the room.  
  
        I look over to Rome, "Thanks for pulling me off of him, I guess"  
        "Lets not focus on that right now. What was up with you running out on me last week?" He questions, changing the subject.  
        I begin to tense up. "I'm done with it. I truly mean it this time. I fail at every relationship I'm ever in"          
        He begins to cut me off, "You can't fake what we have, Bekka! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything" I stayed silent... I couldn't do it. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lie.  
        "I knew it. You can't do it, can you? If you give me a chance, I can prove that I'm not like Dean or any other assholes that broke your heart" Rome said in a calm, caring voice. Before I could respond, facial hair tickled my upper lip. His hand gripped the back of my neck as his lips danced across mine. I began to kiss back when out of the corner of my eye, a figure stood in the doorway.


	17. Confronted By Truth

Bekka's POV  
        I began to kiss back when out of the corner of my eye, a figure stood in the doorway.  
        "I knew it! I knew there was something more going on here!" The figure yells. I part from Roman and find Dean standing in front of us.  
        I begin to get angry, "What the hell do you want?" I stand up as Dean comes closer.  
        "I came back to apologize for my actions and I find my best friend eating your face!" He put his thumb to my lip and wiped the smudged lipgloss away. "It breaks my heart to see this, Beks" Dean spoke calmly, looking into my eyes. He began to lean when Rome stepped in.  
        "You had your chance, man. Plus, aren't you forgetting about Renee? You know; blonde, about 5'5?"  
        Dean breaks from the glance and looks at Roman, "Renee and I go together like water and grease fires. I found her flirting with Cesaro and when I asked her about it she got defensive"  
  
        His icy stare grabbed onto my eyes and refused to let go. "I may have had my chance, but everyone deserves a second one" He whispered. I finally release myself from his eyes and look at the scratch I had left on his cheek,  
        "I did this..." My voice trailed off. I then remembered why I did it and exhaled. Roman cut in,  
        "Beks, this guy made you cry. Please, don't do something you'll regret" He advised. I stayed silent as I walked out of the room. A hand grabbed my arm but I forced it away. I just wanted to be alone.  
  
        Tears blurred my vision as I walked fast through the hallway. As I wiped them away, I felt someone block themselves from getting smashed into.  
        "Woah, girl. You alright?" Tamina Snuka wondered. I cleared my vision and looked at my feet, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.  
        "Come here" She pulled me into a hug. "Let's go talk, maybe that'll help" I pull away and we walk to catering for some ice cream. Tamina was one of the eight bearable divas in the business, in my opinion. I told her all about what happened and she listened well.  
        "When you and Dean got together, it was like a match made in heaven. But you and Roman have a chemistry that draws people to like you two together. It's quite the sticky situation. Now, I'm not a matchmaker or the love doctor, but I can only tell you to follow your heart. But whatever you do, do not let them fight over you. As a girl who believes in bros before hoes and sisters before misters, you should understand that" She warns.  
  
  
  
        After hanging out with Tamina, I take a walk around the backstage area to clear my head. I put my earbuds in to drown out the people around me. Alone Together by Fall Out Boy started.

  
_You cut me off, I lost my track_   
_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_   
_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

_My heart is like a stallion_   
_They love it more when it's broke in_   
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_   
_Do you wanna?_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_   
_So we can go back and play pretend_   
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_   
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

_'Cause I don't know where you're going_   
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_   
_I don't know where I'm going_   
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_   
_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_   
_This is the road to ruin_   
_And we're starting at the end_   


  
        I skip the song and All To Myself by Marianas Trench began.

   
 _I'm under the gun, you're like the only one._  
 _I just can't decide what I'm running from._  
 _This isn't what I wanted, but_  
 _I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut._

_It's not enough, it's never enough._   
_I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck._   
_Can't focus it, but I try it_   
_over and over again._

_Did you say "Please just follow me"?_   
_I thought you wanted me,_   
_Cause I can't stay with someone else,_   
_I'll try and suck it up,_   
_I just can't fuck it up,_   
_I want you all to myself._   


  
        I skip one more time... Third's a charm, right? Fallout by Marianas trench starts to play.

  
_An empty room,_   
_I'm empty too_   
_And everything reminds me of you_   
_So many things_   
_I shouldn't have missed_   
_The more that I push_   
_And the more you resist_   
_It's easy to say it's for the best_   
_When you want more_   
_While you leave me with less_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_   


  
        I rip my earbuds out and go to the hotel, realizing people were leaving. On the way, I do a lot of thinking and make my decision. I check in, set my stuff down, and go to Roman's room.


	18. Oh, Relationships *Final Chapter*

Bekka's POV  
        I check in, set my stuff down, and go to Roman's room. Before I get the chance to knock, my phone rings. I step away from the door and answer it.  
        "Hello?"  
         _*sniffles* My life is falling apart_   It's Ryder.  
        "Hold on, I'll be there in two"  
  
        I hang up and get to her room. I knock and she answers with tear-stained cheeks. I run up and hug her,  
        "Why are you crying?" I ask, calmly.   
        More tears pour out of her eyes, but she finally speaks. "I tried video chatting with Jeff and when he answered, it wasn't him, It was some chick who claimed to be his girlfriend" With every word, she sobbed more.  
        "Oh, girly! It's going to be okay! That bastard isn't worth your tears" I tell. She begins laughing while wiping away the liquid coming from her eyes. After cheering her up, I leave to continue where I left off.  
  


* * *

        "So you chose Dean?" Roman asks. I caress his cheek,  
        "I did. Do you hate me?" I respond.  
        He looks down at his feet, "I could never hate you. I'm just a little disappointed, that's all."  
        "How can I make it up to you?" I wonder, trying to cheer him up.          
        Rome laughs, "Not unless you can find me a sweet, funny, beautiful girl who has a good taste in music and a personality that's sorta like yours"  
        I get a crazy idea. "That would be near impossible... But I can get you someone who has those traits, but 10% cuter" I inform him. I write down a room number and hand it to him. I leave to go to Dean's room and he goes to the room I gave him.  
  
Roman's POV  
        Bekka gave me the room number of someone that I could potentially like. I knock and a gorgeous girl with mascara-stained cheeks opens the door. Ryder.  
        "Hi, Rome. Wow, this is embarrassing." She says, wiping her cheeks of the black liquid.  
        "Are you okay? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I ask. She shakes her head and invites me inside.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I show up at Dean's room and knock. The door opens but before any words were spoken, I wrap my arms around his neck and collide my lips with his.  
        "I've been a huge jerk. I'm so sorry" He whispers between kisses.  
        I pull away and laugh, "Trust me, I'm over it"  
        His face becomes curious, "So what about Rome?"  
        "I think he's moving on right about now" I giggle and shut the door.


End file.
